(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an LED (Light-Emitting Diode) light set, and particularly to an LED light set comprising an improved control and wiring structure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view depicting a conventional LED light set that includes a controller (10), which is provided with an electric plug (11) and a main control integrated circuit (IC) (12) and is connected with a main light string (20), which comprises main conducting wires (23) and a plurality of main light bulbs (21) connected in a serial arrangement. Each main light bulb (21) is individually connected with an associate light string (30), which is composed of associate conducting wires (32) and a plurality of associate light bulbs (31) connected in a serial arrangement, such that every associate light string is parallel to each other. The operation of the LED light set is as follows. After the electric plug (11) is connected to an electricity source, the light set is energized and the main control IC (12) contained in the controller (10) is the sole device that controls voltages, currents, and lighting modes of all LED light bulbs of both the main light string (20) and associate light strings (30). Both the main light string (20) and associate LED light strings (30) are operated at the same voltage and current and thus, the main conducting wires (23) and all associate conducting wires (32) are of the same gage. However, since the number of the associate conducting wires (32) used is huge so that the cost of the conducting wires is relatively high and consequently the manufacturing cost of the LED light set is also high. Such a known arrangement is generally impractical and further improvement is needed.